


BLOODY APPARITION

by MarjoStilesWinchester



Series: life's events [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/pseuds/MarjoStilesWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Stiles et Derek se remettent petit-à-petit de l'accident de Derek, quelqu'un d'inattendu fait son apparition... et il est loin d'être le bienvenu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLOODY APPARITION

**Author's Note:**

> probablement l'avant dernière partie de cette série...faites le moi savoir si vous en voulez plus!

Octobre, le mois préféré de Stiles car les paysages se métamorphosent, les couleurs évoluent et le temps se fait plus doux. L'été est chassé par l'automne qui trace le chemin pour l'hiver. Et qui dit Octobre dit Halloween! Mais ce mois d'Octobre allait dépasser de loin les autres par le nombre d'imprévus et surtout un en particulier que ni Stiles ni Derek seraient près d'oublier... pourtant, ils avaient eu quelques mois pour se remettre de l'accident dont Derek avait été victime et pour profiter de leur nouvelle vie à deux. Ils avaient trouvé le bon rythme, ils étaient bien installés, avaient leur quotidient comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils partageaient le même appartement. Et en l'espace de deux secondes tout avait basculé. Ils s'attendaient à tout maintenant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient les plus chanceux mais de là à tomber sur ça...Le pauvre Stiles allait être traumatisé à vie!

 

Le 18 Octobre, alors qu'il essayait de récupérer de sa fête d'anniversaire qui avait eu lieu la veille, Stiles fut réveillé par un bruit sourd et répété. Il choisit de l'ignorer pensant que Derek et son sixième sens de flics l'entendrait et irait voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'en fit guère. Qui croirait qu'il avait le sommeil aussi lourd? Il se leva hâtivement et alla ouvrir la porte en trainant des pieds. S'il pensait que le grincement de la porte était la chose la plus sordide qu'il puisse exister, ce qui se trouvait derrière l'était encore plus. Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, se trouvait Peter Hale, l'oncle totalement dérangé de Derek. Alors que Stiles allait lui demander (pas très poliment) ce qui leur valait cette visite, Derek émergea de leur chambre. Ce sera un réveil mémorable et probablement pas très agréable...

\- Stiles? Qu'est ce que....oh bordel.

Les épaules de Derek s'affaissèrent comme si le poids du monde lui était tombé dessus et connaissant son oncle ça pourrait être proche de la réalité... 

\- Meilleur réveil de l'année hein?

Stiles et son sarcasme...Derek s'approcha de la porte et se mit devant Stiles faisant de son corps un bouclier. Cela prouvait à quel point il se méfiait de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Peter eut un mouvement de recul comme si il était surpris de la réaction de son neveu, mais ce n'était que pour les heurter encore plus avec son culot...

\- Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon neveu? Tu es le seul qu'il me reste...et puis apparemment on a une nouvelle personne dans la famille!

Sans attendre une seconde de plus il contourna Derek et Stiles puis pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Les deux amants se regardèrent stupéfaits. A la plus grande surprise de Derek ce fut Stiles qui s'adressa à Peter.

\- vas-tu nous dire ce qui nous vaut ta présence? Et ne me dis pas que c'est juste une visite de courtoisie, tu as toujours quelque chose derrière la tête à ce qu'il parait!

\- Waow!je vois qui porte la culotte dans le couple!

\- Oh la ferme Peter!

\- Ok ok! De toute façon tu m'as démasqué...j'aurais à vrai dire besoin de l'aide de mon très cher neveu...

Ce dernier poussa un soupir. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré?

\- Laisses moi deviner...tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de ton neveu mais plutôt de mon statut à la brigade de protection des mineurs?

\- Gnnhheuh...oui...

\- Bordel qu'est ce que tu as fait encore? 

Stiles n'en pouvait déjà plus de le voir là. À chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient c'était pour le sortir de la merde. Et c'était le cas une fois de plus.

\- Eeh...disons que je me suis rendu à une petite fête, à laquelle je n'étais pas invité, et j'ai peut-être fricoté un peu...bon ok, beaucoup, avec une jeune femme qui s'avère en fait être une jeune fille...

Derek grogna. De toutes les merdes qui leur étaient arrivées celle là était peut-être la plus pénible d'entre elles. Bon d'accord autant lui que Stiles avaient faillit perdre la vie mais là, si toutefois il décidait d'aider son oncle, son nom pourrait être sali et sa réputation meurtrie à jamais à cause de la stupidité légendaire et infinie de Peter.

\- Donc là tu attends de moi que je me foute une balle dans le pied, que j'entache ma réputation que j'ai difficilement construit pour te sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es mis parce que tu n'es pas capable de la garder entre tes jambes??

\- En gros...oui.

\- Tu te fous de moi!!!!

Stiles réagit au quart de tour suite à l'éruption de colère du brun. Il le prit par le bras et l'emmena à la cuisine pour le calmer un peu. Une fois certain que Peter ne les entendrait pas, il posa ses mains sur les bras de Derek et lui demanda ce qu'il pensait faire. Derek ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs.

\- Je ne sais pas... d'un côté je me dis que je devrais quand même trouver le moyen de l'aider mais si je fais ça je vais me pourrir ma réputation à la brigade, je serai toujours associé à mon obsédé d'oncle qui s'en prend à des mineurs...et d'un autre côté, j'ai juste envie de le dénoncer et de m'en débarrasser pour une bonne vingtaine d'années.

\- Crois moi Derek, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'en être débarrassé mais tu ne crois pas que tu vas le regretter si tu le dénonces?

\- C'est ça le problème Stiles! Là, soit je le dénonce et je risque de le regretter parce que j'ai jeté en prison le seul membre de ma famille qui me reste soit je ne le fais pas et je mets ma réputation et ma carrière en l'air en l'aidant car tout le monde fera le lien entre nous deux. Tu imagines? Le mec de la brigade de protection des mineurs qui aide son oncle à s'en sortir après avoir fait un détournement de mineur!

\- Peu importe ce que tu décides de faire, je te soutiendrai, même si tu décides de l'aider. Mais je t'en supplies décide vite, je ne suis pas sûr de supporter sa présence cinq minutes de plus...

\- Ah ah!! tu m'aides vraiment là...

Stiles qui se tenait maintenant à la porte de la cuisine, se retourna et lui tira la langue. Quand il ouvrit la porte il trouva Peter la tête dans les placards...il fit un signe à Derek pour qu'il vienne vite voir. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus jouissif que de prendre Peter la main dans le sac. Derek s'avança doucement vers son oncle et une fois posté juste derrière lui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier?

Peter sursauta et se cogna au placard du dessus, ce qui fit éclater de rire Stiles et décrocha un petit rictus à Derek qui reprit un visage très sérieux aussitôt que son oncle le regarda.

\- Euh...je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur un papier que j'avais confié à ta mère et je me suis dit que peut-être tu l'aurais retrouvé...

\- Ok, ça suffit. Tu as gagné. Je vais te sortir une fois de plus de la merde. Mais avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit tu dois tout me raconter de ce qui c'est passé ce soir là.

Peter fit une grimace puis s'installa sur le canapé face à Derek qui préféra rester debout.

\- Il y a environ une semaine, je m'ennuyais à en mourir tout seul dans mon petit appartement alors que je pourrais être propriétaire d'un super loft si je trouvais ces fichus papiers...bref peu importe! je suis donc sortit prendre l'air et j'ai vu que dans l'immeuble d'en face quelqu'un faisait la fête. J'ai traversé la rue et je suis tombé sur un jeune homme qui fumait. Le mec totalement stone m'invite à la soirée que sa copine a organisé. Alors je monte avec lui et il me présente à certains de ses potes et à sa copine! Une heure plus tard le mec était dans un coin en train de décuver tandis que sa copine me faisait du rentre dedans. Peu de temps après je me suis retrouvé dans sa chambre et...vu la tête que tu fais je vois que tu n'as pas besoin d'une version détaillée des faits... et évidemment sa meilleure amie est rentrée et c'est là que j'ai compris que la nana qui m'avait sauvagement sauté dessus n'était pas majeure...et elle a porté plainte contre moi...voilà fin de l'histoire.

\- Ok...

Derek se retourna vers Stiles qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Ils prirent leur veste et Derek attrapa les clés de sa Camaro. Il saisit son oncle par le bras et l'emmena de force jusqu'à sa voiture. Ce dernier resta étrangement silencieux. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture qu'il osa demander où est-ce qu'ils l'emmenaient. Derek lui confia qu'il les conduisait jusqu'au domicile de la jeune fille pour qu'ils discutent et voient si il pouvait lui faire retirer sa plainte. La perspective de revoir cette fille en question semblait rendre Peter nerveux et le voir comme ça faisait jubiler Stiles et Derek. Peu de temps plus tard ils sonnaient à la porte de la plaignante. Ce fut Derek qui s'exprima en premier, pendant que Stiles qui se trouvait juste à côté de Derek surveillait Peter qui se faisait petit un peu plus loin derrière. La jeune fille leur donna sa version des faits, qui à coup sûr enverrait Peter tout droit derrière les barreaux. Peter ne dit pas un mot. Une fois que tout était dit, Derek réfléchit un instant, pensa à essayer de la faire changer d'avis puis finalement la remercia et lui dit au revoir. Ils remontèrent tous en voiture et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. 

Peter qui avait regardé par la fenêtre de la voiture tout le long du trajet n'avait pas prêté attention à la route qu'avait emprunté son neveu. Mais quand ce fut le cas, mon dieu la réaction était mythique! Voir l'air indigné et surpris de Peter Hale avait littéralement égayé la journée de Stiles bien que ce qui était sur le point de se passer mettait une petite ombre au tableau. Derek attrapa fermement son oncle par le bras et le conduisit à l'intérieur du commissariat où il fut accueillit chaleureusement. Ses collègues étaient en quelque sorte une deuxième famille, la première et plus importante étant évidemment Stiles. 

\- Salut James. Tu me donnes les clés de la cellule 3B s'il te plait? Et appelle le commandant, il voudra se charger de son cas.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta dans l'instant alors que Derek traina Peter jusqu'à sa cellule suivit de Stiles. Il ouvrit la porte, le jeta à l'intérieur et referma. Peter se lança sur les barreaux et menaça Derek.

\- Fais moi sortir de là Derek. Je te jure que dès que je sors tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça. Oooh! Ne prends pas cet air sûr de toi, je sais que tu peux te défendre mais je sais aussi de quelle façon je peux faire mal au bon endroit, tirer sur la corde sensible. Je connais le seul moyen de te faire souffrir. Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir mettre une telle menace sur lui?

Derek ne dit rien mais Stiles ne manqua pas l'occasion.

\- Tu sais quoi Peter? Normalement je serais terrifié par ce que tu viens de dire, mais vois tu on a traversé tellement d'épreuves difficiles que tes menaces sonnent comme des paroles en l'air et puis on a assez de preuves pour que tu croupisses en prison pour au minimum 20 ans, c'est bien ça Derek?

Ce dernier hocha la tête et au même moment Stiles sortit son téléphone et fit écouter le début de l'enregistrement qu'il avait fait lorsque Peter racontait tout à Derek puis pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie il lui fit aussi écouter l'enregistrement de la version de la jeune fille. Un dernier regard vers Peter et Stiles lui tourna le dos et partit suivi de près par Derek. Il confièrent les enregistrements au commandant et retournèrent à la voiture. Avant que Derek ne démarre Stiles lui prit la main pour s'assurer qu'il ne regrettait pas son geste. Ce dernier le rassura en lui disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, qu'ils avaient vécu assez d'épreuves traumatisantes pour prendre le risque de laisser Peter en liberté. Sur ces mots il démarra la voiture et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

2 mois plus tard le procès de Peter avait lieu. Ils avaient du témoigner contre lui ainsi que d'autres personnes. Peter avait essayé de plaider sa cause en jurant que Stiles avait fait ces enregistrements sans même le prévenir, qu'il avait été victime de manipulation et que tout n'était qu'une énorme manigance pour se débarrasser de lui. Mais les autres témoignages contre lui étaient accablants. Après 3 semaines de procès le verdict fut rendu. Peter était condamné à 25 ans de prison ferme.

Stiles et Derek pouvaient maintenant vivre leur vie tranquilles. Ils s'étaient remis difficilement de l'accident de Derek, ce dernier mettrait surement quelques temps à oublier qu'il avait mis son oncle et unique survivant de sa famille en prison. Mais tous deux pourraient reprendre leur vie là où elle s'était arrêtée juste avant que Peter fasse son apparition. Avec un peu de chance plus rien de terrible leur tomberait sur le coin de la tête et ils pourraient bâtir leur avenir en paix. Mais malheureusement la chance semblait leur faire défaut...


End file.
